Harry Potter's Sister
by XenaPotter
Summary: this is a story abut if Harry Potter had a sister, not just a sister but a twin, a cross over with Xena and Charmed
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me, anyone who isn't on TV belongs to me :D Cross-Over: Harry Potter, Charmed, Xena and others

CHAPTER ONE

_**Dear Harry, How is your summer going? Great here. Can't **__**believe**__** we're going to be sixteen soon. Know what that means? One more year and we can do magic anytime! Oh and Harry did you hear about **__**Durmstrang**__**Instivte**__**? They closed down and some of the students are **__**transferring**__** to Hogwarts, they're already sorted by the sorting hat, can't wait to see all the new **__**Gryffinder**__**! I guess I'll see you at **__**Dagon**__** Alley to get our school **__**supplies**__**. **_

_**Yours **__**truly**__**, **___

_**Hemione**__** Granger **_

Harry reread the note from one of his best friend from school. He could picture her. She has bushy brown hair, brown eyes. She's also muggle born which means she's a muggle with powers. His other best friend Ron Weasley was tall red hair freckles blue eyes. As he looked around his room he felt himself smile, he had his trunks packed his owl Hedwig in her cage, he was waiting for Mr. Weasley to come and get him. He'll finish his summer vacation with the Weasleys, then they'll go to Diagon Alley meet up with Hermione, for her him and Ron can get their schools stuff for the sixth year of Wizard School. After so many hours he found himself at Ron's place.


	2. Chapter 2

_** CHAPTER TWO**_

Time flew for Harry Potter. Before he knew it him and his friends were on the train going to school. They found a suite with only one person in it. They put there things away. They looked at the other person, she was tall with long black hair. Her eyes were closed. She was dressed in her muggle clothes, which were black jean white t-shirt black leather jacket. Beside her was an owl cage but it was empty. All of a sudden her eyes flew open, they were an icy blue color. She looks around snarls at them turns and looks out of the window. Ron looks at them and shrugs. The door opens up in walks their two other friends, Neville and Luna. Harry smiles, "Hi guy's" "Hey" they sat down. Ron waited then spoke," Thought you might of been Malfoy" they all made faces. Draco Malfoy was their worst enemy, the door opens again this time it was Draco and his friends Grabbe and Golyl, Malfoy went to say something but saw the stranger spun around and left so fast they thought they image him there, a girl with short curly blonde hair gray eyes came in, "there you are. Thought maybe we lost you" the darker girl looks at her "Maybe that's how I wanted it" the younger girl came in sat down beside her. "come on you need to make friends here also. It's bad our school closed but we have to make the best of it" the older girl snarls, spits out "Listen just cause we have to go to this school doesn't mean I have to like it or be nice" the blond hair girl stood up hands on her hip "Fine be that way Montana and see if you have any friends" she storms out slamming the door shut almost breaking the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Harry kept looking at the girl who looks like she went back to sleep. Ron nudges him, "What are you staring at" Harry nods towards the girl, "her I seen her somewhere" Ron looks at her taking her in when he heard Harry gasp "I know where I seen her" Both Ron and Hermione asked "Where" Harry pushes his glasses up before answering "Remember I told you my cousin Dudley belongs to a gang who picks on younger kids" Both his friends nods, "well they were picking on this little girl when she" he points to the girl "Came to her and rescues her" Harry smiles "I never saw Big D run so fast in my life" Both his friends frown then laughed. Rest of the trip was talking and what not's.

A few hours later the train pulled into Hogwarts. First years go over the lake in little boats while the others use horseless carriages, Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione with Ron's sister Ginny got into one. They made their way to the castle in silence. They walked into the great hall and took their seats. They couldn't wait till the sorting hat was done so they could eat. The last one to be called was a girl with blonde hair green eyes, when the hat was placed on her head it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" after the girl took her seat the headmaster Dumbledore stood up and address the whole school, "First years welcome, the rest of you welcome back. As everyone knows Durmstrang Institute has closed and the students are here. Over the summer we talked to them and had them sorted before coming, so now they will join us, then the fest can begin" the tall doors open and people started coming in. The last one in was the girl from the train she took a seat at their table, the Gryffinder table.

Harry and his friends didn't have time to talk much, they were too busy eating. When they were finish that is when Neville spoke, "the girl that Draco afraid of is in our house. Wonder why he's afraid of her" everyone nodded agreeing. After everyone was done eating they made their way up to their houses then to their bed.

Next morning Ron and Harry was running late, they ran past the new girl. Their first class was potions, who teacher was Professor Snape who hated both Harry and Ron. They and the new girl just made it to the room in time. After giving their projects everyone got to work. Harry thought the class would never end. As soon as the time was up him and Ron jumped up running out to see Draco giving Hermione a hard time. They march up to Draco and his friends, "Leave her alone" Draco turns his smirk to Harry "Or what Potter" Harry knew Draco was Snape's favorite so he shrugs. The door opens up walks out the new girl and Snape. The new girl bent down acting like she was tying her shoe, Snape walks over to the group, "is there something wrong" "No" "then go" they waited till he was gone. The new girl stood up taking in the group. Her, Harry and them was about to leave when Draco yelled "POTTER" both Harry and the new girl answered, "Yes"

Everyone got quit, Harry spun around looking at the girl with his mouth open. The girl smiles and starts to walk away when Draco went to pull his wand out on her. Before anyone could react the girl spins around to face him and with a flick of a wrist Draco went flying "Told you before little boy never pull something out unless you plan on using it' "what's going on here" asked a new voice. Everyone turn to see Professor Snape standing there glaring at Harry. His mouth curls up in a snarl "Potter, I should of guessed" Harry's mouth drops open but the dark hair girl spoke" Well Professor got the right name but wrong person" Snape whipped his head around to her hardly moving his lips asked "Who are you" the girl smiles an evil smile and spoke" Guess your not up on your game sir" then it looked like she thought about it and added "Professor" Snape looked like he could kill when he asked "What house are you in" the girl gave a little evil chuckle and answered, "Not Slytherin that's for sure" she give an evil smile "Then again if I was maybe you wouldn't do anything to me, cause I know for a fact your not going to do anything to Draco when he's the one that started it" she walks around Snape, "but if you must know the answer to your questions then let me answer you" she stops in front of Snape their eyes meeting when she spoke" Question one: Who am I. Well that's a question everyone ask themselves even you. I am Montana Lily Renee Potter, born July 31, 1980 to James and Lily Potter, question two: What house am I in. I'm in Gryffindor and proud of it" Everyone was quite till Snape spoke" So what your trying to say is that your Potter's twin" Everyone looked between Harry and Montana, when Snape spoke again "You have the same hair, but not eyes or the scar" the word scar was snarled out. "What's going on" they turned to see both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both standing there. Professor Snape went to touch Montana shoulder when she shrugged him off, "this girl is claiming to be Potter's twin sir" Dumbledore took in the little group, gives a smile, "Draco, you and your friends go to class. The rest of you come to my office"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry Didn't know what to think. For sixteen years he was the only child of James and Lily Potter, now he might have a sister, not just a sister but a twin. He kept looking at the girl next to him. She was tall, taller then him. She had long black hair, but she didn't have his mom or dad's eyes, she had blue eyes. They all enter Dumbledore's office. Snape and McGonagall stood behind Dumbledore's desk while Dumbledore sat down behind it. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat beside each other. Montana walked around looking at things. finely Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I ask everyone to come here and get this straighten out" He looks at Harry right in the eyes, "Yes Harry you have a twin" nodding to Montana, "Please hold all questions to the end. The story starts like this...

_**James and Lily got married. Then on July 31, 1980 she gave birth to a boy who she named Harry James Potter. They didn't know there were twins till the second child was born A girl who they named Montana Lily Renee Potter. The year went by fast. Then Oct 31, 1981 came. Lord Voldemort came to The Potter's. James grabbed Montana, Lily got Harry. Lord Voldemort told them he only wanted the children, but neither James or Lily would give the child up. So Voldemort tried the killing curse on all four. It only killed the parents and weaken Voldemort. I know I had to split you up. So Harry went to The Dursley's while Montana went to foster care. Montana grew up showing powers beyond our school. Only reason she's here now is to learn Transfiguration and potions. And I can tell that she doesn't care. Also I rearranged it for you to go to the Dursley's after school is out**_

As the story ended Montana spun around "You what, I'm not going to no Dusley" Dumbledore stood up looking down at her "Yes you will Montana" her mouth opens then closes, "names Renee" Ok Renee it's time you get to know your real family" Renee shrugs. Harry spoke up, "Why did I get the scar but she didn't" "oh but I did, just not on my forehead" before anyone can ask anything else Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Harry I know your not going to like this but I talked the Dursley's into taking you and Renee for Christmas" Ron and Hermione didn't know who yelled the word "WHAT" louder Harry or Renee. Renee was the first one to speak, "It's bad enough your making me go there over the Summer but now I have to go for Christmas" she starts talking in another langue. Then let's out a sigh. Harry couldn't say a word if he life depended on it.

After everyone got the clear to go they all rushed out. Renee was ahead of them, Harry hurried up to catch up to her. When he got in step with her he wasn't sure what to say or do. Then he just thought to bite the bullet, "So I guess I'm your older brother by minutes" Only answer he got was "Yep" so he tried again, "Your in my house" again all she said was "Yep" he open his mouth to say something else but she turns to him, "listen. Yes I'm your sister. Yes we have to spend the Christmas holiday together. But No I don't have to like it. And no I don't have to hang out with you" She pushes her way threw. They watch her catch up with her friend from the train.

"Bloody hell Harry" Harry waited till Ron got up by him. "Yeah I don't think she likes me" Hermione sighs "That's not it Harry. She just found this out. This is her way of taking it" They looked at her. "True" "Hey Harry" they turn to see Ron's sister Ginny, that is also his girlfriend running up to them. Harry eyebrows goes up. She kisses his cheek, "Hi I was wondering.." before she could say anything Harry told her, "Yes I got a twin. No she can't stand me, Yes I have to go home for the holidays" Ginny's face started to turn red. A good sign she's getting mad. She puts her hand on her hips, "No. Was going to ask when is our first Quidditch practice. But forget it" She storms off. Harry turns to his friends. "I'm in the dog house huh" They nodded their head, "You sure are" Harry started to walk "Let's go to lunch"

They made it to the Great hall. They sat down by Renee. They just started to eat when the mail came. All kind of owls flew down. Harry's snowy white owl named Hedwig landed beside him. He notice a letter on her leg. After he took it she helped herself to his bacon. He opens the letter. After he read it he threw it, it landed by Renee who was talking to her friend. They notice a snowy white owl by her eating her cornflakes. They also notice the owl's stomach was purple. Ginny sat down between Harry and Renee. Acting like Harry wasn't there she spoke to Renee, "Hi" Renee turns her head, "Hi" Ginny pointed to the owl, "beautiful owl" Renee stroke the bird and smile "thanks. She is. So is Harry's. Ours is alike" Ginny nodded "But yours is different. The purple is really pretty" Renee nods, "Means she's happy. After she eats the purple will turn blue. Meaning she's tired" they waited till the bird was done eating. Sure enough the purple turned blue. The bird gave Renee a soft nip to her fingers, a hoot then flew out of the window. Everyone's mouth was open. Renee busted out laughing, "You know Ginny your alright. My owls feathers turn colors with her moods. Purple mean Happy. Green means loving mood. Blue tired. Red mad. Black trouble coming. It's a charm I put on her"

Ginny talked to Renee for the rest of the lunch. When Renee and her friend left, Harry looks at Ginny, "Hey…" before he could finish Ginny stood up "I don't want to hear you saying sorry" Harry stood up also, "Well good cause I wasn't going to say sorry. What I was going to say is this weekend first Quidditch practice" Ginny's mouth opens then closes. "Oh. Sorry" Harry gives a dirt look, picks his things up, making sure to grab the note Hedwig gave him and stomps out of the hall.

Renee made her way into the Gryffinder common room late. She flops down in a chair. She just got done taking her mid-terms before the holidays. She makes a face, she can't believe she has to go to these Dursley's people. Why can't she stay here with her friends? She grabs her bas as she did a note fell to the floor. She saw her name on it but notice it was address to Harry Potter. She wanted to read it but didn't. A noise made her look behind her to see Harry there. Renee gave him a look, turns around. Harry started to look for something. "Looking for this" asked Renee holding the note up. Harry's mouth opens, he clears his throat" he went to take the note, but changed his mind, "go ahead and read it. It's a letter from" he stops like he was trying to find the words, then said "The Dursley's" Renee frowns, looks down a that the note and opens it and read…..

_**Boy don't think just cause you have a sister that changes anything. As a matter of fact it doesn't. You and her will be nothing here but our servants at the Christmas party. You two will behave and be nice to Marge and everyone. Trust me boy you or your useless' sister doesn't want to make me mad.**_

_**V. Dursley**_

Renee read the note a few times. She shook her head. Then to Harry's surprise she busted out laughing. "What's funny. Believe me you don't want to make him mad. He mistreated me from day one. I know what he can and will do" Renee shrugs, "Useless am I" she smiles, "Oh I an believe I can be useless" "You won't do anything to cause trouble fro me will you" Renee smiles "Don't worry Harry no one will dare mistreat you around me" She stands up "Nite"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny was sitting in a carpartment waiting for the train to start up. They haven't seen Renee at all. They were all wondering the same thing _**Is Renee still going to come or not **_Just as the train started to pull out, their door opens. In walks Renee dressed in her muggle clothes, she had a tight black T-shirt on, with rip jeans, she also had her black leather jacket on. She smiles at them all "So Harry do I look useless" Harry felt his mouth snap shut. "You look like you belong to a gang" said Ginny. Renee icy blue eyes rested on her, "Well that's good" she took a seat "So Harry tell me about your life with the so called family" they sat there listening to the story. As Harry told Renee everything from his closet to his verbally abuse they watch Renee's eyes getting icier by the minute. After he was done everyone was quit. "It's ok. I'm with friends now" Renee gave a stiff nod.

Harry looked at the empty owl cage. "Also Uncle Vernon doesn't allow the owls out of the cage" Renee looks at him "Well my dear brother I think that would change" "Why's that" She points to herself, "Cause of me" with those words she leans her head back closing her eyes. Harry and his friends talked quietly the rest of the way.

The train came to a stop. Everyone was making their way out. Harry just got off the train and started to look for his uncle. He found him giving him dirty looks. Uncle Vernon grapes him by the arm squeezing it hard, "Well boy where is this so called sister" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who was there to pick their kids up was about to interviewed when Uncle Vernon's arm was snatched off Harry's arm. Before he could say anything he felt himself being flung around to face a very pissed off Renee. Renee pushes him up against the wall. He came up to her chest area. She reaches out grabs his coat twisting it around her fist lifting him up to be fact to t face with her "Listen little man, that's my brother you are manhandling. Keep your fat paw off of him. You don't want to make me mad" she lets him fall down. Harry could tell he wanted to say something but didn't dare. After a few Harry said bye to the Wesley's they got into Uncle Vernon's car.

They arrived at Privet 4 Drive in silence. After they got their suitcases inside Harry's room they made their way outside to get their owl cages.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry Potter or anyone doesn't belong to me oh how I wish :D

After they got their owl cages inside they made their way downstairs to find the Dursley's waiting for them. Dudley's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when his eyes landed on Harry. He knew his cousin was in trouble with his dad. Veron marches over to Harry putting his face in Harry's

"Remember boy no freaky stuff. You and her" he spits the word 'her' out "are here only cause of the old man. As far as I care your nothing but our servants for the Christmas party. We will be opening Christmas gifts at noon. By then everyone will be here"

He pushes Harry who would have felled if Renee didn't catch him. That's when Dudley saw her and went white in the face

"You"  
Renee gives a scary smirk,

"Dudley Nice to see you again. Beat up any more little girls lately"

Dudley didn't answer. She was dressed in jeans, with a black t-shirt on saying "Stop pissing me off! I'm running out of places to hide the bodies" she looks them all dead in the eyes,

"Like my outfit? It's what I'm wearing to the party"

They didn't know what to say. She looks at Veron,

"Can you give me a ride to my house.."

She trails off, "you know what never mind" she walks over to the phone picking it up dials a number. She heard her Aunt

"Veron the freaks on the phone"

Renee speaks into the phone,

"HI dad hold on a second" she puts the phone down walks over to her Aunt, eyes turning so icy they were almost white, growls out

"Don't ever and I mean ever call me or Harry a freak! We have names start using them "

She turns picks the phone back up

"OK dad I'm back"

She laughs

"No I didn't kill them. Remember running out of places"

She laughs again

"I need my car can you and mom please bring it to number four Private Drive" she yawns, "Thanks dad"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Just a few reminders one I don't own Harry Potter or anyone from TV, oh how I wish. And two this * means thinking…..with that happy note on to the next Chapter

Harry and Renee were outside waiting for her parents. Harry looks at his sister,

"Tell me something about yourself"

Renee smiles,

"I'm sixteen like you. I liked to read, go for walks, camping, fishing, working out. My parents are both middle age. My dad's a Doctor, my mom's a lawyer. Neither one has magic but has friends that are"

she smiles

"They always told me the truth about who I am. She found out all kinds of things. For example did you know we have a godfather?"

Before Harry could say anything they heard a horn. They looked up to see two cars, one had a guy in it that was handsome with brown hair blue eyes, the other car a blue convertible. A woman with long brown hair brown eyes was driving it. Renee smiles,

"Hi mom, hey dad"

she runs over waiting for them to get out before hugging them. A few minutes later after she introduce Harry and her parents to each other she held the car door open for Harry.

They made their way to the mall. She watched her brother closely. She felt really bad for the way she treated him,

"Hey Howa bout we meet up again? I need to buy some stuff"

Harry shrugs

"Yeah sure"

she waited till he left then went inside and brought the IPod he was eyeing. She also brought him a small TV set from her and her parents. She got some clothes for her and him. Harry's eyes grew when he seen his sister coming she was loaded down with bags, and boxes.

"Hey bro we need to bring my car around"

after they got the TV in the car they got something to eat. They made their way home. When they pulled up they saw the Dursley's and a fat woman looking at Vernon's new car. Harry looks at her

"Don't' worry your car is much better"

Renee laughs,

"Thanks"

she pulls in behind the car. The fat woman glares at Harry. Renee looks at him

"Is that our dear Aunty or an elephant from the zoo?"

Harry wanted to laugh but knew he couldn't so he shrugs and mumbles,

"That's Uncle Vernon's sister"

It was Renee's turn to shrug

"Oh well let's unload"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Again Harry or anyone is not mine, * thinking

"Veron who's is that girl?"

"Remember we found out Harry has a sister and she's staying here?"

"That's right. Our servants"

Harry and Renee got everything inside but the TV. Harry wasn't really excited about Christmas morning. He knew he wasn't getting anything. He sighs.

Next morning he was shaken awake by his sister.

"Happy Christmas"

Harry groans

"You also"

Renee jump onto the bed,

"Their guests are downstairs"

Harry's eyes open up. His sister was dressed in black jeans and a T-shirt that read: _**back the freak up, I'm a witch that can kill you**_ Harry shakes his head while laughing,

"You're going to die"

She smiles

"Them first, beside lazy bones there's gifts down there for us let's go"

Veron and his wife almost died when they read her shirt. They sat down, Harry looking nervous. Renee looking like she didn't care. Everyone knew how Harry was treated. They were shock when the girl got up walked over to the tree got a lot of the gifts and dumps them onto Harry.

"Mom, Dad he got more gifts then I do"

Dudley complained. Renee glares

"It's from me and my parents got a problem? Take it up with my lawyer who is my mother, also boy"

she snarl's out the word boy,

"read the shirt"

that shut them up. After Harry open all his gifts he looked at his sister

"This is too much"

she shrugs,

"It's from me and my parents it's to make up for these dimwits"

she nudges him,

"Let's go"

Vernon stood up

"Where do you think you're going?

" Renee smiles

"To free our Godfather Sirius Black"

Vernon turns white

"The one who's I jail for murder?"

Renee grins evilly,

"That's the one, and my guess will be you're the first one on his list for how you treated Harry"

she stops and looks at the room

"Unless you change"

with that they were gone


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Harry P.O.V.

After saying night to his sister he laid down on his bed. This was the best Christmas of his life. He must have fallen asleep because he started dreaming

"_**So Potter has a sister does he Wormtail?" the short man nods. The person who spoke had red eyes glaring down at him "Well since I can't touch Potter without hurting myself, I guess we'll have to do it the muggle way" he brings his wand out, "Crucio" Wormtail starts to scream, as he did so did Harry.**_

Harry awoke his breathing coming in gasps. He reaches over grabs his glasses. When his room came into focus he was about to get out of bed to look for his sister when his bedroom door busted open letting his uncle and his sister Marge in. They were both glaring at him, *Shit, I'm in Trouble*

"Boy! I had enough"

Spoke Aunt Marge. They went on either side of him, A cold voice spoke from the door way,

"You know if I didn't know better I would say you two were about to do something that would piss me off!"

They turn to see Renee standing there. She stood tall her hair looked wind-blown like she was outside. She wore jeans, t-shirt her eyes cold. Harry heard his Uncle gulp,

"No nothing going on"

Her eyes landed on him,

"Harry what was the dream about?"

So Harry told them. Her left eyebrow went up,

"So he wants to know if he can touch me? And if he can't he wants to take us out the muggle way….without taking us to dinner first. What a Snake!"

Harry nods his head. He felt like a bug about to get stepped on cause his Aunt or Uncle didn't move. He slides out of the bed.

"What are we going to do?"

Renee shrugs. Looking at her brother.

"Your safe for now" her voice gets lower it sounded like it was dripped in venom, "It's me he wants now"

Just then an owl tapped on the window. Aunt Marge glares

"What's going on?"

Renee turns her glare ten times, with a voice that was dripped in venom for sure this time she looks at Marge snarling like Professor Snape she answered,

"Didn't your dear brother tell you his nephew a wizard?"

The shock was got was her answer. She looks at her uncle,

"Shame on you"

She went over to the window got the letter read it.

"Professor Lupin, going to get us tomorrow. We need to meet him at the playground tomorrow"

She turns to them, with a glare that could melt an iceberg spoke,

"Now I think we all need to go to bed, I'll leave after you two"

She waited till they both left. She patted Harry's arm,

"Don't worry, snake face not going to take me anywhere, or do anything. Nite bro"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day found Harry, Renee and Professor Lupin at the playground. All of a sudden Harry and Remus found themselves tied up as four death eater came out of the bushes.

"Potter you should of stayed hidden"

Spoke the closest one

"The Dark Lord wants Harry unharmed"

Another one laughed

"But he didn't say anything about the sister or wolf"

"Remember no magic don't want to alert the Aurors"

The guy closest to her went to grab her she blocks it. Someone came up behind her, she yelled "AYIYIYIYI" (yes I have to give her Xena's warcry after all she is the next Xena) as she flips behind the person swinging them around punching them in the face, then kicks out her foot landing it in their stomach when he bent over she grabs his head bring it down onto her knee knocking him out. Harry's and Remus's eyes widen and their mouth drops. They watched as Renee spins around kicking the guy's feet out from under him then kicking him across the face knocking him out. She bends down picking up a stick brings it down on him knocking him out. She drops it, then drops down kicking the last ones feet out from under him, she walks over knelt down and put pressure points on him,

"WATCH OUT"

But Harry's warning was too late. The first death eater she took out brought his wand out casting the stunning spell. With four pops they were gone. They watched as Renee fell backwards just as the Aurors popped in. They untied Harry and Remus, they undid the spell but Renee didn't open her eyes. Harry looks at his teacher,

"Why didn't she wake up sir?"

Remus walks over, "Is she ok"

the Auror looks at him, "When she went backwards she hit her head on a rock. That's what really knocked her out. She's going to be fine. But when she wakes I'm sure she's going to be a bear with a headache"

Harry lets out a sigh. They hurried up got them back to Hogwarts so they could let the Headmaster what was going on and so they could get Renee check out also.


	11. Chapter 11

Dis: Harry Potter isn't mine, anyone else is.

Note: I'm not very good with grimmer so please no cops!

Feedback: Is welcome but flames are not, I love reviews, the more I get the more I feel like updating.

Sorry for the late update, I hate when others does it and here I'm doing it, so sorry. But here is a long waited update.

Chapter Eleven

Renee sat up with a jerk; she looks around seeing a camp fire. *Why is there a camp fire here* She heard some someone walking up behind her, she spins around to see a tall woman with long black hair, icy blue eyes, she was wearing a leather battle dress, knee pads, and breast plates. She wore a round thing on her hip, and a sword on her back, Renee raises her right eyebrow, the other woman does the same thing. Renee steps back ready to fight, the woman laughs,

"Just like me, a warrior ready to fight" Renee shakes her head,

"Who in the Merlin are you?" the woman laughs again,

"I'm Xena the Warrior Princess" Renee cocks her head, "Ok, does the name mean something?" another voice answer her, "She's the only best warrior woman who lived" she spins around to see another woman who was shorter than Xena whit short blonde hair, green eyes, looks like she was caring sai's in her boots,

"Who are you?" "I'm her friend and sidekick Gabrielle" Renee only nods her head,

"Ok so where are we?" Xena who walked to the fire and was starting it spoke,

"Inside of your head of course, after you little fight with the Death eater I thought it was time to introduce ourselves to you" Renee looks at her,

"Ok you did that now what" Xena smirks at her,

"Now we need to tell you some stuff about your line of family"

Harry was sitting in the hospital wing by his sister bed waiting for her to wake up. Every now and then Renee made a face like she was dreaming. The door opens up he looks to see Remus walking in with the Headmaster, he stood up

"Headmaster Dumbledore "

Dumbledore nods towards him,

"Harry my boy, why don't you tell me what happen? Remus told me from his side I would like to know your side. It's been almost a whole day since Renee was knocked out" so Harry told him. When he was done the headmaster just kept looking around,

"I'm not sure why she hasn't woken up yet" just than they heard a moan from the bed, the watched as Renee's eyes open,

"Renee" Harry went over to his sister,

"Harry" Renee spoke, she grimace clears her throat,

"Where am I?" She looks around, "Never mind, in the hospital wing at Hogwarts" Harry nods,

"It took you forever to wake up" she nods and saw the Headmaster,

"Sir can I please talk to my brother alone" she waited till both Remus and Dumbledore left the room, she took her wand out casting all kinds of spells so no one could hear than spoke,

"I had a dream" Harry laughs, she stops to think and shakes her head,

"I'm not going to give you the Martin Luther King speech, but I did have a dream with Xena Warrior Princess and Gabrielle the Battling bard of Potidaea. They told me some stuff about our famous Headmaster and our Godfather Sirius Black and some other stuff" Harry brings a chair around to sit,

"Ok what else" …..

T.B.C.

Sorry to leave it there, but more reviews the faster I post :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dis: Xena or Harry Potter doesn't belong to me; if they did I wouldn't be here writing I'll be doing something nice!**_

_**Odd ends: Sorry this took forever to update, I hate it when other people does that but here I am doing it. **_

_**Other news: Now this chapter going to start having Xena in it, I was trying to think how I wanted to play Dumbledore, if he's a good guy or a bad guy, or just misunderstood, I'm still not sure but I'm warning you now he might not be all sunshine and roses, if that's not your taste than please leave I would understand, also I had Harry dating Ginny, but that's going to change also. Please remember this story is so off from the books, with Renee and them and as you can tell I haven't been falling the books. Please if you don't like or agree with my story than don't flame me or anything just leave, it's not like I know you are reading my story or not, So please no flames. But reviews are always nice and the more I get the faster I update this story and who knows maybe one day finished it! **_

_**202 words just saying things so I think that's long enough, now onto the story! **_

Chapter Twelve

Renee sat there watching her brother take in everything she had to say about their dear Headmaster, she knew when he came to something, his face cleared up like a blue clear sky, he looks at her like she was crazy,

"How hard did you hit your head? You want me to believe that the Great Albus Dumbledore kept important information from us just because he wants to use me as a weapon?" he stands up glaring down at her,

"I think you're crazy! Just leave me alone!" he storms out, Renee sighs closes her eyes, she found herself back with Xena and Gabrielle,

"Well he took that well" she told the warriors. Xena laughs,

"I'll be surprise if he took it without a reaction like that" Renee right eyebrow went up,

"What you talking about Warrior" Xena right eyebrow went up also,

"Think about it, Harry was raised with muggles who hated magic, they tried to beat it out of him, it didn't work, and who saves him?" Xena continues sharpping her sword to let Renee think, Gabrielle stands up,

"I'm going to go brush Argo down" the Warrior Princess nods her head,

"Have fun" Gabrielle glares at her friend,

"You do know your horse hates me right? Only time she likes me is when I'm either away from her or brushing her down" Xena only laughs at her friend who with one last glare walks over to the golden war horse to rub her down. Renee snaps Xena's attention back to her,

"Of course, Bumble Bee saves him and he's all happy and thinks he owes that guy his life" Xena nods her head,

"That's right, now if he keeps on that road he's going to get himself killed. Now you need to become a warrior to help your brother. You need to find out all of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes, we know Harry destroyed one that was Tom Riddle's dairy" Renee nods her head,

"Ok that's one down, how many did he make" Xena shakes her head,

"He wanted to make seven but he made one that night he killed your parents" Renee stops and thinks and nods her head,

"Harry" Xena nods

"Yeah Harry, but Riddle has to kill him. So you have to get the other six before Riddle kills Harry" Renee looks off into space,

"That's fine and dandy, but how do I destroyed them once I find them? Harry said that only reason he could destroy the dairy is because he used Gryffindor's sword and it had basilisk blood on it" this time Gabrielle answered her,

"Yeah and Dumbledore said that love was the answer" Renee snorted at that,

"What should Harry do just walk up to Riddle and say…" she stands up and talks like Harry,

"Riddle, Dumbledore said love is the way so therefore I'm going to hug you in order to kill you" with her voice she continues, "Than goes over and hug the Dark Lord?" Xena couldn't help it and busted out laughing with the other two joining in. When the three were done Xena picks her weapons up, she holds the sword out first,

"This is covered in Hinz blood, that is a half woman, half deer who's blood can kill a god, if it can killed a god I'm sure it can kill a Horcruxe" Renee nods her head,

"Ok" Xena held's her Chakram up to them,

"And if love is the way, than we had the goddess of love Aphrodite put a love spell on this" Renee shakes her head,

"Ok, so if I think what you're thinking than I should find the Horcruxes stab them with the sword wait till Riddle kills my brother than throw the round killing thing and kill Riddle with love" Xena nods, Renee stand up

"Couple thins, One: What if love isn't the way? Two: You want me to let that monster kill my brother? Three: Are you nuts?" Xena stands up next to her,

"One: If love isn't the way the Horcruxes are taken care of so he'll be dead no matter what, two: yes he has to kill Harry, before you throw this round killing thing, but Harry won't be dead for the simple fact in Tom's coming back he took Harry's blood therefore combing Harry's soul down with his, as long as Tom lives Harry can come back, that plus Hades owes me one and he agreed to make sure your brother comes back if that doesn't work. Three: Some people think so, more so now after the thing with the Furies they think I'm more nuts than I am" she laughs,

"Besides hanging with the Queen of Amazons you got to be nuts" Gabrielle hits her on the arm,

"Ok, but in order to use my sword and Chakram you have to find them in your world, that part I can't tell you because when I hid them everything changed, good luck" with that Xena pushes Renee who felt like she was falling, when she jerked she saw she was back at Hogwarts.

_**Like I said sorry for the late updates, I hate when that happens with the stories I read. Also the more reviews the faster I update! No flames as Xena would say "BATTLE ON" **_


End file.
